


sensitive.

by oujiyuuto



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's really it i'm just soft for yuki ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujiyuuto/pseuds/oujiyuuto
Summary: yuto was always so fascinating to him. the way the korean language rolled off his tongue always made his ears perk up, the slight accent always burning the tips of his ears. his perfect, slightly off-kilted smile made his eyes shine and sparkle like the night sky, and somehow he felt the stars burn in his own eyes. and he was always so cool when he was performing, with his deep tones and easy flow style; it was so nice to just stop and watch him sometimes.in which hyunggu experiences everything at 100% and yuto is 110% of his thoughts.





	1. sensitive pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> i swore i would never write a fanfic again, but yuki dragged me down and i had to write SOMETHING.
> 
> call this partial self insert but hyunggu really feels like a person who experiences all emotions intensely, which is the way i am too. personally, that also brings along being sensitive to any sort of physical contact, even just someone touching your arm. idk that's where the idea for this came pls don't roast me thank u enjoy the yuki

“sensitive.”

they liked to make him feel like his sensitivity was something to be teased about, something to maybe even be ashamed of. but he liked how emotional he was, how he felt everything in extremes. it made him more excited to face each day, just to see what the world could throw at him and how he would feel throughout the day. every day felt like a unique and thrilling adventure, and it excites him to think of how he’ll look back on his life when he’s older.

it became a bit more of a problem when the emotion he felt at 100% was pure infatuation.

yuto was always so fascinating to him. the way the korean language rolled off his tongue always made his ears perk up, the slight accent always burning the tips of his ears. his perfect, slightly off-kilted smile made his eyes shine and sparkle like the night sky, and somehow he felt the stars burn in his own eyes. and he was always so cool when he was performing, with his deep tones and easy flow style; it was so nice to just stop and watch him sometimes.

the real problems came when yuto would be clingy, especially at fan events. hyunggu himself was very touchy (and he knew it) so it was odd that yuto’s brand of affection always made a spark run up his spine. it was hard to hide at events sometimes, and especially when they were filming in the privacy of their studio, he often found himself leaning into yuto’s touch more than when a crowd of fans was directly in front of them. and he always knew when it was yuto - the feeling of his hands specifically was always different from the other members.

one day it reached a point where hyunggu couldn’t take it anymore. he wanted to know why it was that yuto specifically made his spine tingle with excitement, why just his very presence put a bounce in his step. he decided talking to wooseok might be the best idea, seeing as he was yuto’s roommate.

“i don’t know what to do,” he breathed, tired from rushedly explaining his situation. he couldn’t stop running his hands through his hair, trying to rub off the anxiety he felt shooting up his spine and into his head. there just didn’t seem to be a good visible solution, and he had no idea what to do about it.

wooseok simply shrugged, bringing a pout to hyunggu’s face. “don’t look at me like that,” wooseok grumbled. “you should probably know that yuto never shuts up about you. everyday he’s raving about how perfect you are, it’s amazing you haven’t caught on.” he tried to walk away, hoping that was enough of an answer, but hyunggu wasn’t having it; he death-gripped wooseok’s arm, his entire body shaking enough to unnerve the tall young man. “hyunggu…?”

a million thoughts were racing through the young man’s head. yuto? talks about him? all the time? thinks he’s perfect? but nothing about hyunggu screams perfection and the other members are so much more interesting and talented than he is and how could someone as wonderful as yuto have any interest in him and--

wooseok’s hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his rapid thoughts, blinking to look straight up at him. “have you really not noticed?” he asks softly. hyunggu only shakes his head in response, soft bottom lip quivering as he tries to form any sort of reply. “i don’t know how he feels, but he definitely feels something. he definitely doesn’t hate you.” he moves his hand to hyunggu’s head and gives him a reassuring pat, something odd for someone even his size to do to someone older. “it’ll be ok.”

hyunggu released his grip on the boy’s arm and let him leave, only left with one thought.

_where the fuck is yuto._

  
===

 

after what seemed like years of searching for yuto, hyunggu was finally able to find him in one of the old karaoke rooms, watching something irrelevant on the screen. he was taken aback by the young man practically breaking the door down, his face bright red and hair disheveled from his running around the large building. yuto stood up quickly and walked over to hyunggu who was doubled over, trying to remember what breathing felt like.

“hyunggu-ya, what’s wrong?” he asked, a bit more desperately than he intended. he’d never seen him like this, making himself a complete wreck just to find one of the members. he placed his hand gently on hyunggu’s back, sending sparks through the young boy’s body. he jolted up immediately, knocking yuto back on his feet.

it set in very quickly that he definitely looked like a tornado ran him over. he did a full 180 and tried to fix his appearance the best he could with no mirror or frame of reference; he didn’t want his confession to be an uglier than it already was.

he spun back around and saw yuto much closer to him than before, practically right on top of him. he could feel the heat radiating off of him, the warmth pouring into him from all sides. he gulped down something - whether it was nerves or his pride, he didn’t quite know - as he looked straight up at the object of his affections. suddenly he realized he just how dangerous all of this had become and he had to act quick before his body overloaded.

he’d never felt this many things at once, no matter how extreme a situation got. his sensitivity definitely made him feel like he was either floating on air or crashing to the ground, but somehow this particular situation made him feel both at once. he was both terrified for the worst outcome and elated that this could mean the start of something beautiful. unfortunately for him, his head was tossing around the idea of both simultaneously and it was causing short circuits in his speech center.

“i.. i, ah, hold on, i….” he stuttered, unable to form actual sentences. he immediately regretted his decision to run all across cube if this was how it was going to start.

yuto ran his hand up hyunggu’s arm, causing his body to noticeably twitch. he’s never been this nervous before, yuto thought to himself. he must have something serious to talk about.

in his haze and nervous babbling, he didn’t notice yuto lead him to the couch and sit him down in hopes of keeping the boy calm. the fact that hyunggu, usually so easy with words and making sure the air was never quiet too long, was so silent or stumbling over syllables every few seconds. it worried him, seeing someone usually so bubbly and full of life, so silent with an air of dread surrounding him.

yuto’s arm coming around his shoulders completely froze any function hyunggu had left. his heart was already beating a million miles an hour and feeling yuto’s entire body on his made him feel like he was going to burst.

finally, his mouth decided to restart and being forming actual sentences again: “i have, ah… i have something to-to talk to you about,” he stuttered, hoping it wasn’t too quiet or unrecognizable. yuto nodded, a look of fear crossing his face before hyunggu was able to continue. his words seemed to come out more as word vomit, rather than cohesive thoughts:

“i keep having these thoughts reel over and over again in my head, and somehow you’re always there. when i think about where i’m going to eat on off days or how i’m going to sleep on stormy nights, somehow you’re always in the back of my mind. i think, yuto could make this easier. and i don’t know how else to describe these feelings but romantic. i think….”

he made sure to lock eyes with the young Japanese man, dashes of pink coloring his cheeks.

“i think i like you.”

there wasn’t a lot going through yuto’s head right now, nothing but a single word over and over again: _fuck_. he came to terms with the fact that he felt something deeper for hyunggu quite some time ago, but he decided to ignore those feelings and focus on their idol careers for the time being. a relationship didn’t seem realistic at that point in time, and he was so sure that hyunggu felt the same way. at some point, he realized that the boy might have some kind of deeper feelings back towards him, but he felt like he was over analyzing. so hearing those words leave the lips he’s been dreaming of every night stole away any sort of cognitive function he had left.

his grip on hyunggu’s shoulders loosened, which sent the boy into a panic. oh no, should he not have said anything? did he just make it all worse? was there any sort of recovery from this? a million thoughts slammed around in his head as he analyzed every possible outcome of the situation, searching hard for the happiest ending.

suddenly, his thoughts were cut short. he felt nothing but warmth all around his body as yuto wrapped his arms around his waist, a sense of comfort overwhelming him to the point of tears.

yuto sighed and buried his face into the crook of hyunggu’s neck. “hyunggu-ya….” he breathed quietly, his breath hot on the boy’s neck. the tears wouldn’t stop at this point, hyunggu desperately trying to gain control of his emotions. but feeling yuto so close to him, saying his name in such a way, gave him a sense he had never felt before.

love.

he brought his arms around yuto’s shoulders, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder and staining the poor shirt with his overflowing tears. sobs choked in his throat as he tried to say anymore, but yuto’s hand gently rubbing up and down his back shut down any sort of response he could’ve given. he felt so overwhelmed with safety and affection that he didn’t know what to do except cry and hope he could calm down soon.

it even took yuto a few moments to speak again, voice unstable and quivering as he tried to comfort hyunggu: “i think i like you too.” he sighed into a laugh and tightened his grip on the boy, nuzzling further into his neck. hyunggu matched his laugh, tears flowing faster as he pulled the man down with him onto the couch, slowly becoming a mess of tears and laughter.

yuto was eventually able to pull away, his left arm propping him up above hyunggu and his right hand resting gently on his face. he felt the boy lean into his touch and his heart couldn’t help but melt on the spot. he had never seen a human being more beautiful in his 20 years of life, and he couldn’t believe he was so close to him.

sparks were almost quite literally flowing through hyunggu’s body. his entire being felt like it was on fire with how close yuto was, his gentle touch feeling like crashing ocean waves on his skin. he rested his hands above him on yuto’s broad, strong shoulders, eyes locking on the sparkling amber above him. was this real life? was he really sitting below the man who stole his heart, their eyes full of love and care for one another?

“i really want to kiss you.”

hyunggu’s not sure how he managed to say anything in such an intense situation, but the words just rolled out of his mouth without thinking. yuto’s eyes widened and softened quickly, a deep humming laugh rumbling from his chest. that sound alone was enough to send hyunggu to cloud nine, but feeling yuto’s lips gently set on his own gave him a whole new world of feelings he never knew could feel so _perfect_. bolts of lighting shot up and down his spine, his stomach performing acrobatics an olympian would stare in awe at, and his entire body suddenly felt weightless and grounding all at once. he felt yuto’s weight come down on him, and he was engulfed by the sun’s radiance.

they separated after what felt like years, with raw lips and breathless lungs. they brought their foreheads together, taking in each other’s presence as long as they could. hyunggu gave yuto one last quick kiss and flicked a look towards the door, a mischievous smile forming on his speckled pink face. “there are other members who are probably looking for us,” he whispered, voice just loud enough for yuto to hear, only for yuto to hear.

yuto couldn’t help but laugh, heartier and brighter than before. he tilted hynggu’s chin up, bringing their lips close once again. smiling, he gave a reply that only caused his hyunggu’s heart to soar: “they’ll be fine for a couple more minutes.”

their lips crashed again, an ocean storm brewing within hyunggu’s heart.


	2. sensitive or 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue to sensitive, it felt too jarring to put it on the end of the first part

“sensitive.”

before, he used to mind being called such a trivial name. the other members would often tease him, calling him, “sensitive kino,” knowing they could get a reaction out of him.

recently, he’s begun to love being sensitive even more. it was the feeling of adventure and excitement to face each day before he confessed to his wonderful adachi yuto: since then, his love of his sensitivity has taken on new meaning.

now he loves how he feels every hair on the back of his neck move when yuto’s hands run through his hair, how yuto’s warmth spreads through his entire body when they embrace. he feels only love when he stares into those beautiful, comforting eyes, and their hands interlocking always felt like he unlocked the secret to happiness in life. he always felt so warm and at peace when he was around his yuto.

they hardly ever had days off anymore, but they never let that get in the way of their relationship. the other members knew about that fateful day in the karaoke room, and none of them seemed to mind, so when they would notice two bodies missing from their group of ten, they would usually let them be until it was absolutely necessary to find them. often times, they’d be found with their lips locked together in a closet, strangely warm compared to usual. if they returned before anyone had to look for them, their faces would both be flushed a lovely shade of pink, hair disheveled and clothes needing readjustment.

there was no easy way to describe how yuto made hyunggu feel, no way to describe the overload of emotions he experiences when he just sees that beautiful man walking towards him. every day he woke up, ready to feel something new yet familiar with the man of his dreams and friends he wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
